1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrite composition suitable for manufacture of multilayer inductors for example and an electronic component having a ferrite sintered body composed of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, downsizing of inductance elements tends to easily increase loss and decrease Q values. Thus, magnetic core materials enabling high Q values even under downsizing thereof are required as well as inductance elements using the materials.
Further, in multilayer inductors, coil conductors and ferrite layers are required to be fired integrally. Thus, ferrite compositions for the multilayer inductors are required to have a sintering temperature which is the same or lower than the melting point of the coil conductors.
Patent Document 1 discloses magnetic materials in which SnO2 and Mn3O4 are added to NiCuZn ferrites. The invention described in Patent Document 1 relates to such as electronic components which comprise inductors with low-loss ferrites enabling low temperature sintering and having a small characteristic variation in a wide temperature range even under stress conditions.
By the way, in recent years, development of mobile devices such as smart phones with high performance is remarkably advancing. In recent years, NFC (Near field communication) and non-contact power supply etc. are being adopted, and circuits flowing higher AC currents than those of conventional ones are increasing. Also, due to response to high densification of the electronic components, downsizing of the components is still strongly requested.
For such circumstances, magnetic core materials enabling high Q values even under increase of AC current values or downsizing thereof are required as well as inductance elements using the materials.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-018913